To Love And Die
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Un año después del ataque de Khyron. La calentura te lleva a cosas malas, Rick lo acaba de aprender, Ella se fue y ¿Como la recuperara?
1. Chapter 1

**Me voy**

_Ya no querría sufrir, primero tenía que morir Karl, y ahora se daba cuenta que de verdad estaba sola. Le había creído, que ya no la amaba, pero nadie se olvida tan rápido de su primer amor. Dejo caer las últimas lágrimas, mientras observaba desde la ventana de la nave que despegaba así su última misión, como todos los habitantes de Macross se despedían. Trato de encontrarlo pero no podía a tanta distancia._

_Por los auriculares se escucho una canción, que nunca había escuchado…_

**Como serpiente,**

**Te arrastraste hasta mi corazón,**

**Maldito impostor.**

**Ingenuamente,**

**Caí en las garras del depredador**

**Que me desgarró.**

**Hay hasta el cuello estoy,**

**En el contrato de mi vida**

**Tenía su clausula escondida.**

**Ya no te daré lo que me pidas**

**Te daré lo que mereces**

**Me voy**

**Sin decirte adiós,**

**Trágate toditas tus mentiras,**

**Búscate a otra niña con la ilusión**

**Me encontré algo mejor,**

**Te mandaré una postal**

**Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida**

**...y por fin te puedo olvidar**

_Lisa estaba más que harta de las mentiras, las mascaras; por primera vez, preferiría pasar el tiempo en medio de una guerra que con los humanos que conocía, caracterizados por mentir._

_Su luz tenía nombre, el SDF-3, no era lo más lujoso de la galaxia. Sin embargo aunque pasara el tiempo siempre le amaría._

**Malvado lobo,**

**Te disfrazaste de indefenso animal**

**Quien iba a pensar.**

**Qué ironía,**

**Que la obra no termina en tu acto final**

**Y sin mi seguirá**

**Aaaaaay harta de ti ya estoy,**

**Me dieron fuerza las caídas**

**Y ya sanaron las heridas**

_Qué bonitos ojos tenía el, los extrañaría. Ella no era ingenua, él la convirtió por un momento de esa manera. No se taparía la cara más. Era el momento de cumplir con su última batalla, la del corazón, la terminaría en el espacio._

**Ya no te daré lo que me pidas**

**Te daré lo que mereces**

**Me voy**

**Sin decirte adiós,**

**Trágate toditas tus mentiras**

**Búscate otra niña con la ilusión**

**Me encontrado algo mejor,**

**Te mandaré una postal**

**Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida**

**...y por fin te puedo olvidar.**

**Aaaay harta de ti ya estoy,**

**Me dieron fuerza las caídas**

**Y ya sanaron las heridas**

_Las heridas no estaban completamente sanas, pero iban en camino, solo necesitaban tiempo. Volvería a ser la "reina del hielo", solo que ahora tenía una razón._

**Ya no te daré lo que me pidas**

**Te daré lo que mereces**

**Me voy**

**Sin decirte adiós,**

**Trágate toditas tus mentiras**

**Búscate otra niña con la ilusión**

**Me encontrado algo mejor,**

**Te mandaré una postal**

**Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida**

**...y por fin te puedo olvidar.**

**Aaaay harta de ti ya estoy,**

**Me dieron fuerza las caídas**

**Y ya sanaron las heridas**

-No Lisa, no te vayas – _repetía en su cabeza Rick, todos cometen errores, pero no creyó que un simple beso, cambiaria todo y lo apartaría de quien de verdad ama_ – ¡NO! ¡LISA! _– grito con todas sus fuerzas más sin embargo ella no podía escucharle._

_Todo se había perdido, quedo solo en un mundo con tan solo un poco de paz y esperanza._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que Lisa había partido en el SDF-3. Rick regresaba a su casa de campo en las afueras de Macross. Las cosas después del ataque de Khyron en aquella ocasión no habían mejorado mucho. Las conejitas del puente, Claudia y Global estaban bien, aunque se recuperaron después de la partida de Lisa, vivían en una relativa paz.<p>

Rick entro a la casa, por fin tenía un día libre en todo un mes. El lugar estaba completamente en silencio, hasta que vio llegar a una niña de 12 años por el corredor, con un avión en la mano. Rick rio feliz, aquella pequeña era la luz de sus ojos. Pero el verla también traía tristeza, las cosas fueron muy extrañas pues tras la partida de Lisa, y con un mando muy débil, Rick termino por ser enviado al satélite fábrica por un año, según el recién recuperado Almirante Global, para despejar su mente. Al regresar, Minmei le esperaba con la noticia que aquel simple beso, como Rick lo solía calificar con la esperanza que quitarse un poco de culpa, trajo a este mundo a una joven de ojos azules y cabello negro profundo. Rick borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza y le sonrió a la pequeña. Pero en ese momento, la madre de la pequeña salió de una puerta. Con una simple mirada, la pequeña dejo el avión en una mesa y se dirigió a la misma habitación en la que su madre estaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rick a Minmei mientras que está enojada volvía a entrar a la habitación.

-Quiero que deje esa tonta idea de ser piloto – le recrimino, Rick se sentía muy mal por lo que su pareja, con la que por su propia seguridad nunca se había casado, acababa de mencionar sobre lo que es su trabajo – Ling es mi hija y por lo tanto seguirá con mi carrera.

Rick no dijo nada. La verdad es que no le gustaba lo que hacia Minmei con la pequeña Ling. La chica siempre hacia todo lo posible por seguir ese sueño, que obviamente fue inculcado por su padre, ser un piloto de combate Varitech. Para desgracia de Rick, Minmei estaba empeñada con que Ling fuera una cantante reconocida, tanto como ella lo era o es.

El día pasó rápido. Mientras que Rick le contaba de sus aventuras a Ling, el Almirante Global recibe un extraño expediente. Una trasmisión ha sido interceptada por el satélite fábrica.

"_Se ha logrado tener comunicación con los maestros de la Robotecnia pero ahora un gran peligro acecha a la tierra. En aproximadamente 11 años, el SDF-3 regresara a la tierra para protegerla. Este mensaje es enviado en persona por la Almirante Hayes"_

Para el Almirante, así como para toda la flota, este mensaje demostraba esperanza para encontrar la verdadera paz.

Rick reanudo actividades a las 1200 hrs. Mientras que para ese momento, todos los comandantes de escuadrón habían sido informados de una reunión, Rick apenas entraba a la base. Cuando por fin llego a la sala de juntas, el Almirante Global ya había dado el reporte preliminar.

-A partir de este momento – menciono el Almirante mientras fumaba su pipa y observaba a los subordinados – esperaremos el arribo del SDF-3. No importa cuando se tarden, están advertidos, existe un peligro inminente que solo el SDF-3 podrá combatir de manera eficiente.

Y desde ese instante, el arribo del SDF-3 fue esperado por todos, en especial por un comandante de nombre Rick Hunter.

* * *

><p>-Atención todos los escuadrones de combate – se escucho la voz de Sammie por los altavoces – tenemos una emergencia. Naves enemigas nos atacan. Escuadrones Skull, Berbellón y Violeta repórtense a sus posiciones de combate.<p>

Todos los escuadrones estaban listos para luchar. La batalla se volvió dura, a pesar de ya conocer cómo se comportan las naves enemigas, aquellas estrategias les eran desconocidas. Rick estaba en desventaja, dos naves enemigas lo tenían entretenido mientras que otras cuatro se preparaban para atacarle por la espalda. Mentalmente comenzó a despedirse de todo, aun más de la idea de ver alguna vez de nuevo a Lisa. Un estridente sonido se pudo apreciar y al voltear la mirada, Rick observo a un Varitech con una insignia de un pequeño pedazo de tierra asiendo explosión. El Varitech le comenzó a cubrir la espalda a Rick, mientras este último no cavia en su asombro. Abrió el canal abierto para hacer conexión con el Varitech nuevo para su persona.

-Skull-1 a Varitech sin identificar. Por favor identifíquese – menciono Rick a través del Tac-net, mientras que seguía asiendo frente a las naves enemigas.

-Global-1 del SDF-3 – sonrió una voz femenina al otro lado del Tac-net, parecía joven. Mientras que Rick no cavia en el asombro que le provocaba saber algo del SDF-3.

-¿SDF-3? – pregunto Rick, aun sin despegar su vista de unas naves que se dirigían a la base.

-¡Así es! – menciono la otra voz. Otra nave con la misma insignia paso delante de ellos usando sus armas destruyo los últimos peligros que acechaban a la base.

-Comandante Hayes – se escucho por el canal abierto – todo controlado. Creo que ya podemos pedir el permiso para aterrizar.

-Bien hecho Comandante Burgoa – menciono la voz del Global-1 – bien Skull-1, espero nos podamos encontrar en algún momento en alguna otra circunstancia.

Rick seguía sin entender nada. ¿Su apellido es Hayes? ¿Por qué el comandante de un escuadrón tiene el mismo apellido que Lisa?

-La comandante Hayes del SDF-3, a bordo de Global-1. Solicito permiso para aterrizar. – todo el escuadrón Global se encontraba formado esperando la respuesta.

-Almirante Global – menciono Sammie muy intrigada y extrañada después de escuchar la petición. - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se recibió el mensaje del SDF-3?

-Hace 9 años – contesto muy intrigado el Almirante - ¿Por qué la pregunta Sammie?

-Parece que han llegado – todos estaban bastante intrigados por la respuesta de Sammie. Claudia dejo su consola rápidamente y no le importo nada más que saber que sucedía. Sammie observo a Claudia bastante intrigada, esta misma volteo a ver al Almirante, después de observar el rostro de la líder del escuadrón. Global tan solo hizo una señal de aprobación – Comandante Hayes, tiene permiso para aterrizar.

-¿Katherine Hayes? – pregunto Claudia con clara esperanza en la voz.

-Un gusto volver a verte tía Grant – sonrió una joven de cabello revoltoso negro y ojos verdes.

Para todos en el puente aquella situación era realmente extraña.

El escuadrón Global aterrizo en la base. Se trataba de un grupo de seis naves Varitech, todas ellas con la insignia de un poco de tierra asiendo explosión. Rick también bajo de su Varitech y observo a los jóvenes del escuadrón Global. Ninguno de ellos pasaba de los veinte años, se trataba de cuatro mujeres y los otros tres eran hombres. Estuvo a punto de correr a preguntar por el apellido de la líder de escuadrón. En ese momento Claudia llego corriendo a ver al nuevo escuadrón. Aquello no dejo de hacer pensar a Rick. Observo a Claudia abrazar de manera impresionante a la comandante Hayes.

-Katherine Hayes – le abrazo muy feliz Claudia sin dejar de llorar – No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Yo no puedo creer que hayas sido la única persona con la que mi madre tuvo contacto después de irse – Katherine también estaba feliz. Sonreía de manera tan realmente genuina.

-Tampoco me creo que seas líder de escuadrón – siguió llorando Claudia.

-Mamá dice que era lo más obvio. – Katherine rio ante lo que comenzaba a decir su "tía" - Al fin y al cabo mis dos padres son militares.

-¿De verdad sabes quién es tu padre? – Claudia no podía estar más sorprendida.

-Sera mejor hablar de eso después – menciono seria – ¡Mira! Ellos son mis subordinados. – Katherine señalo a los jóvenes que la acompañaban – ellos son los tenientes Monroe, Winfrey, - dijo señalando a dos jóvenes, una de cabello rubio largo y la otra con el cabello agua - Long, Miller, - señalo a una chica de cabello marrón y a un joven de mirada gris y cabello corto negro profundo como el suyo - Hyde y el comandante Burgoa. – termino por señalar a los últimos dos caballeros, uno de mirada seria y de cabello azul y el otro de mirada risueña, divertida con el cabello negro noche.

-¿Qué manera de presentar a tu novio? – menciono Burgoa divertido. A Katherine se le subieron los colores al rostro. Burgoa puso una mano en su cabello. Claudia observo como Katherine era un poco más baja que el joven. Aunque pensándolo bien, su estatura era la misma de Lisa a esa edad, por lo que oyó una vez de global.

-No sigas cosas tan vergonzosas Burgoa – le recrimino Katherine.

-Creo que hay cosas en las que debemos ponernos al día – sugirió Claudia de manera extraña.

Mientras tanto Rick seguía pensando en quien era en realidad esa comandante Hayes… ¿y que era de Claudia?

* * *

><p>Robotech no me pertenece…<p>

Sayonara…


End file.
